


Morning Run

by Lunchbox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, Texting, dean loving cas, lovey dovey crap, minor spoilers if you havent seen s9e3, schmoopy, season 9 fluff, supernatural verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunchbox/pseuds/Lunchbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean wakes up to an empty bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Run

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by those pictures of Misha running in that AC/DC shirt

Dean shifted on his bed reaching his arm over but finding it was empty.   
He ran his hand through his hair and looked over, sure enough Cas was gone. He turned to see that the clock that rested on his nightstand read **6:15 am**  
  
He picked up a shirt from the floor, which was thrown there due to the previous night activity. He walked out of his room and went to search the bathroom for Cas, not there.   
He wrinkled his nose in confusion and headed to the kitchen, not there either. He scratched his head in more confusion seeing the counter dirtied with coffee grounds and water.   
"So the son of a bitch _was_ here" he muttered.   
He searched all of the bunker and not a sign of Castiel. Worry started to fill his heart.

  
_‘Did he finally think this was wrong?’  
‘Was he bored?’_

_‘Is he bored of me?’  
‘Cas where are you?’_

  
His thoughts were getting a bit out of hand and he wandered back to his— _their_ bedroom.

He finally noticed that Cas’ phone wasn't in sight, so he tried it. He texted Cas.   
  
 **'Where are you?'**

  
He didn't want to seem like a desperate high school girl pining over her boyfriend except he kind of was.   
A minute later he received a reply  
  
 **'Out running'**  
  
Dean sighed in relief and a smile spread across his lips,   
"So he didn't leave, good."

Out of habit he punched in the next text.  
  
 _'_ **What?'**

A few minutes later he received Cas' reply

 _'_ **Running Dean'**

After receiving that message, he received a photo of Cas, in front of a lake, earphones in place, a sort of confused look and damn he was wearing Dean’s shirt.

Dean couldn’t help but smile and blush at that, he really was becoming a girl.  
  
 **'It’s 6:30 in the morning and you were gone way before that'**  
  
"Dammit Dean, what the hell happened to _no chick-flick moments?_ " he grunted as he snuggled back into his—no _their_ bed. He rolled over to Cas’ side and hugged his pillow.   
  
 _'_ **Sam suggested early runs for a productive day and energized mornings.**

**I have to agree with Sam, I feel very energized, aside from slight exhaustion due to the run.**

**I'll tell you when I get home'**  
  
 _Home_. Cas hadn't called the bunker home since he came back. Since Dean whole heartedly apologized to him, and made it up to Cas. It made Dean smile.   
  
 **'I’ll make you some breakfast. What do you want?'**  
  
Dean knew breakfast was a serious matter for Cas. So he knew his reply was going to take a while.   
Three minutes later he received a text   
  
 **'I would like some pancakes. The blueberry kind, if you could Dean'**

 

He ran his fingers through the screen, composing one last message to Cas.

**‘We’ll be waiting for you.’**

 


End file.
